Draggie
|-|Draggie= |-|Draggie Knight= |-|Ancient Draggie Knight= |-|Ancient Draggie Knight, Zeal= Summary Draggie is a special dragon-like slime from Puzzle and Dragons. It is a unique member of the slime series of monsters that acts as support for dragon type allies. It evolves into the armored Draggie Knight, then to Ancient Draggie Knight, and finally ultimate evolving into Ancient Draggie Knight, Zeal, mimicking the evolution path of Mystic Stone Knight into Ancient Dragon Knight, Zeal. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | 5-B Name: Draggie | Draggie Knight | Ancient Draggie Knight | Ancient Draggie Knight, Zeal Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon Type, Wood Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Paralysis Inducement, Resistant to Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation | All Previous Abilities | All Previous Abilities, Negation of Statistics Amplification, limited Power Nullification | All Previous Abilities minus Negation of Statistics Amplification, limited Negation of Healing and Regeneration, Damage Reduction, Resistant to Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class+ | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Fire Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Wood Orbs:' Draggie can tap into Wood Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Earth, Plant, and Air energy mixed together. *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Dragon Enhancement:' Boosts the Attack Potency of all Dragon Type allies by 2.5x and briefly immobilizes all foes Ancient Draggie Knight: *'Enhanced HP:' Boosts Ancient Draggie Knight's HP slightly *'Enhanced Attack:' Boosts Ancient Draggie Knight's Attack slightly *'Draggie Fang:' A rapid attack that hits twice, doing 1.2x more damage *'Dragon Fang:' A rapid attack that hits twice, doing 1.7x more damage *'Draggie Enhance:' Ancient Draggie Knight powers up, doubling its attack *'Wave of Nothingness:' Dispels all foes' buffs *'I HATE Fire!:' Immobilizes all Fire Element foes, making them unable to move and disabling passive abilities Ancient Draggie Knight, Zeal: *'Dragon Knight's Rage:' Passively increases the Attack Potency of all Dragon Type allies by 2.5x *'Enhanced HP:' Boosts Ancient Draggie Knight's HP slightly *'Skill Boost:' Lowers the amount of time active skills need before being used *'Ancient Field:' Preemptive ability, reduces all foes' ability to heal and regenerate themselves *'Hyper Dragon Shield:' Preemptive ability, reduces all incoming damage by 99% for a limited time *'Ready...Set...Fight!:' Makes Ancient Draggie Knight, Zeal immune to status effects like poisons, statistics reduction, and paralysis *'Wave of Nothingness:' Dispels all foes' buffs *'Super Dragon Shield:' Reduces all incoming damage by 75% for a limited time *'Dragon Fang:' A rapid attack that hits twice *'That's All You've Got?:' Reduces the action and reaction time of all foes *'Dragon Shield:' Reduces all incoming damage by 50% for a limited time *'This is my true power!:' Ancient Draggie Knight, Zeal powers up, tripling its attack Key: Draggie | Draggie Knight | Ancient Draggie Knight | Ancient Draggie Knight, Zeal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Slime Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5